The Battle against Alter's army and the Machine Empire/Red Rangers unite/Destroying Serpentera
This is how the battle against Alter's army and the Machine Empire, Red Rangers unite, and destroying Serpentera goes in Forever Red. it cuts to Alter and Venjix walking to the statue of King Mondo Alter: Gerrok tells me that installation reactors of Serpentera is complete, Venjix. General Venjix: Excellent, Alter. The time has come for us to finally rule the universe as brothers. Alter: Yes, and we will finally avenge Uncle Mondo and Uncle Havoc's untimely destruction. General Venjix: Yes, and we shall rule the galaxy as brothers. Let's begin! an explosion is heard as the Red Rangers and our heroes arrive General Venjix and Alter: What?! Ocellus: You know, if you miss King Mondo that much, we promise we can help you join him. General Venjix: What's this? These must be the heroes you have told me all about, Alter. Alter: That's right, Venjix. Gerrok: Now I see why you're nervous. Alter: Nonsense. I am not nervous. Cole: We're not gonna let you bring back Serpentera! Alter: What are you ''gonna do about it?! Ocellus: What we've been sworn to do. General Venjix: Try and stop us. Tommy: Let's do it! Everyone: Hyah! Alter: Chromites, get them! General Venjix: Cogs, to battle! the Cogs and Chromites battle the Red Rangers and our heroes Alter: Come on! Doesn't anyone know how to fight around here?! T.J. fights seven of the Cogs and Chromites as Starlight uses her magic to defeat them Tommy fights ten Cogs and Chromites as Mac defeats them with Orcrist battles five Cogs and Chromites as Ocellus destroys them Eric and Twilight fight six Cogs and Chromites as Rainbow defeats them and Smolder fight nine Cogs and Chromites as Yona stacks them up Rarity and Applejack fight seventeen Cogs and Chromites as Carter blasts them and Pinkie fight 11 Cogs and Chromites as Sandbar defeats them Cole and Fluttershy battle fifteen Cogs and Chromites as Silverstream defeats them Alter, Bradey O' Diesel, Bowser, Pyranous, Venjix, Gerrok, Steelon, Automon, and Tezzla begin to board Serpentera General Venjix: Generals, Alter, Bradey, Bowser, and Lord Pyranous, let us board Serpentera. Mac rushes off with Cole to stop them from boarding Serpentera begin to board Serpentera when Mac calls them out Mac Grimborn: Stop! General Venjix: You fool! them and sends them flying to the ground ''You ''will be the first to feel our wrath. they destroy them, however, something blasts them turns out to be Leo and Aurico Leo: Grab on! hop on Leo's Jammer Alter: NO!! Leo: Cole, Mac, hold on! Aurico: Are you okay? Mac Grimborn: We're fine, Aurico. Leo: Let's go! they jump off the Galaxy Jammer Cole: out for Leo's hand Thank you, Rangers. the other Red Rangers and our heroes run to them Andros: Leo, Aurico, just in time. Leo: unmorphs Andros, we got here as soon as we could. they hear Venjix General Venjix: Rangers! Alter: gasps General Venjix: What? ''11 Red Rangers?! Alter: 11 ''Red Rangers?! ''I'll ''go down in history! Jason: Well, what are we waiting for? Tommy: Let's do it, guys. Jason: It's Morphin Time! morphs into the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Jason: Tyrannosaurus! is complete Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! Tommy: It's Morphin Time! into the Red Zeo Ranger Red Zeo Ranger! Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! into the Red Turbo Ranger Red Turbo Ranger! Hyah! Andros: Let's rocket! on his morpher Morpher: 3, 3, 5. into the Red Space Ranger Andros: Red Space Ranger! Leo: Go Galactic! into the Red Galaxy Ranger Go Galactic! Carter: Lightspeed Rescue! into the Red Lightspeed Ranger Red Lightspeed Ranger! Hyah! Wes: Time for.... Time Force! into the Red Time Force Ranger Time Force! Hyah! Eric: Quantum Power! into the Quantum Ranger Quantum Ranger! Hyah! Mac Grimborn: Magna Quantum Power! into the Magna Quantum Ranger Magna Quantum Ranger! Hyah! Cole: Wild Access! Hiah! into the Red Wild Force Ranger Red Wild Force Ranger! Aurico: Red Alien Ranger! Hiah! Mac Grimborn: Alright, guys, let's do it! General Venjix: Huh? smoke appears behind them, then explosion General Venjix: Come on! Cole: Alright, guys, we're here to save the Earth. Let's take 'em down! Lord Pyranous: Show them what the power of the Machine Empire can do. Alter: growls Take no prisoners! Venjix, Gerrok, Steelon, Automon, and Tezzla attack the Red Rangers Red Rangers fight Venjix, Gerrok, Steelon, Automon, and Tezzla and Starlight fight Venjix. Jason and Ocellus kick him Jason: Not bad. growls Jason: Stay back, newbie, and let us show you how it's done. fights Jason and Ocellus. Then they double-kick him Cole: Rock it on! Wes and Twilight fight Steelon. Then Tommy and Applejack hit him rushes to attack him Tommy: Zeo Flying Power Kick! Hyah! Steelon Eric, Smolder, and Aurico are confronted by Tezzla attacks Aurico. He misses Aurico: Missed me. missed again Aurico: Missed me. he shoots as a rock slide heads for them. They run away Eric: Quantum Defender! was destroyed Leo, Gallus, and Android T.J. fight Gerrok Leo and Android T.J.: Hyah! Android T.J.: Let's do it! rush to attack them. Leo fights Gerrok. Then he attacks Leo and he attacks him Android T.J.: My turn! Turbo Lightning Zord! Hyah! is destroyed Gallus: Good move, T.J.! Automon is fighting Carter, Mac, and Andros. He begins to shoot them Automon: You're finished. shoots them, but they duck and jump. They shoot back hide in two rocks as he continues shooting Mac Grimborn: Ready? Carter: Ready. Andros: Let's do it! they attack Automon. They continue shooting at him. They missed as he continues shooting back disarm Automon and he is destroyed Starlight uses her magic to defeat Venjix Alter: evilly Starlight Glimmer: You're finished, Venjix! Ocellus: And that goes for you, too, Alter. General Venjix: Serpentera Well, I still have Serpentera! begins to board it try to stop him, but he shoots them he boards Serpentera. Then it cuts inside General Venjix: Serpentera lives again! sits on the chair Now, no one is safe from the wrath of the Machine Empire! the controls Mac Grimborn: Venjix's taking off! Alter: And there's nothing you can do to stop the Machine Empire! Tommy: Oh, man! That is one ugly Zord! Serpentera takes off Smolder: We've gotta get back to the Megaship! Carter: There isn't time! Ocellus: Carter's right. We have to take out Serpentera before it leaves the moon! Mac pilots his Magna Quantum Frigate and destroys Serpentera Applejack: Did Mac just take out Serpentera? General Venjix: Forgive me, Mondo. I have failed you, and the Empire! is destroyed Alter: '''NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Bowser: SERPENTERA!!!!!!!!! Bradey O'Diesel: The day ''will ''come, Rangers, Justice League and heroes. Lord Pyranous: When you ''will ''be defeated. they escape Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626